Another Maxwell? NOOOOOO!!!
by Black Crescent
Summary: Duo's got a relative...guess who?(yaoi) 3x4, 2x5, and 1x? MAJOR 3X4!!! (pg for yaoi and some language)


Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing or any of it's characters!  
  
Pairings: 1x?, 2x5, 3x4 ( and very very very very little 1+R and 5+S  
  
Warnings: yaoi!!!!!!!!!!!!! And slight Relena bashing, some language (Duo)  
  
Notes: this takes place after the war, and this is slightly AU. r&r  
  
_____________________b To Marry or not to Marry b______________________  
  
*Duo slumps through the door*  
  
Trowa: oh no, not again  
  
Quatre: Duo, did Wufei kick you out again?  
  
Duo: it wasn't my fault! (this time) He started talking about Sally and how she died saving that bitch Relena Peace-Of-Crap!  
  
Trowa: Duo, it's not nice talking about Heero's ex-girlfriend…  
  
Quatre: …and, she wanted peace in our country!  
  
Duo: peace my ass! GRRRRR!!! I can't believe Heero went for HER! But hey! Now she's dead, and Sally is dead, and Hilde ran off with some guy…I have no one left but Wu-bear. *tear*  
  
Trowa+Quatre: -_-'  
  
Duo: anyways, can I stay here for one night? PLEASE!!!  
  
Trowa+Quatre: *coldly* no  
  
Duo: *puppy dog eyes* PRETTY PRETTY PLEASE!!! I promise I won't come into your bedroom at night this time!  
  
__________________________*flashback*________________________________  
  
*Duo wakes up at 10pm*  
  
Duo: what the hell is that noise? *stands up and in the dark follows the noise*  
  
As Duo stands in front of a door, he makes sure the noise comes from there, and then bust it open! There, he sees Trowa on top of Quatre on a HUUUUUUUGE bed. They both turn and glare at him.  
  
Duo: uh…*nervouse laugh* sorry?  
  
_____________________________*end flashback*_____________________________  
  
Duo: I'm soooooooo sory!!! I WILL NEVER DO THAT AGAIN!!! PLEESE!!!  
  
Quatre: weeeeeeell…Trowa?  
  
Trowa: ok Duo, but you will sleep on the couch in the living room, k?  
  
Duo: *nod nod* I will be a little invisible mouse!  
  
Trowa: *sigh* I'm sure you will…  
  
_____________________________Three hours later___________________________  
  
*Duo is watching TV*  
  
TV: and today's special news! The richest woman in the world is finally getting married to the luckiest man alive! She comes to Earth tomorrow at 10/11am Central and Pacific and stays at the Winner Hotel with her mysterious husband-to-be. No one knows who he is, but we will sure find out soon. Their wedding is planed for tomorrow at 3pm at the Winner Family Chapel. Everyone is invited. Watch this channel for more news on this fabulous event!  
  
Duo: sweet! Quatre! The richest woman is the world is going to stay at YOUR hotel! AND she's gona be married in YOUR chapel!!! Why did you choose such a small place to live in when you get millions of dollars every day?  
  
Quatre: *comes into the living room* well, I did that because I wanted some privacy, but I think I can't get any here ether…*stares at Duo* And yes, Miara soon-to-be-Mrs. IS marrying at MY chapel. *sigh* *distant look*  
  
Duo: hu?  
  
Quatre: *snaps out* uh…I gotta get ready for the night…goodnight, Duo. *Quatre left the room in a hurry*  
  
Duo: okeeeeey…night Quatre. *Duo laid down on the couch and drifted off to sleep*  
  
______________________________Night____________________________________  
  
Duo: aaaaaaaaahh!!!!!! Can't they keep it down in there!!! *puts pillow over his head*  
  
___________________________Mourning (10am)___________________________  
  
Duo: All right!!! *eating breakfast watching a basketball game*  
  
TV: and now we tell you the breaking news…Miss Miara Morell, the bride-to- be is here on her own private plane. Reporters are everywhere, and this is truly a sight. Miss Miara is not only the richest woman in the world, but also the most beautifull, and won the Miss Universe crown every time for 10 years! And here we are at the scene of fame…  
  
The next thing duo saw was a tall woman with long chestnut brown hair and huge puple eyes that could have captured every heart in the world. And beside her was…Heero.  
  
"WHAT THE FUCK!!!!!!" were the only words Duo could say. That girl was…him. And that guy was Heero. "What the hell is going on? QUATRE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
*Quatre came running*  
  
Quatre: what's going on Duo? What's wrong?  
  
Duo: *trying to calm down* look…at….the…TV…  
  
Quatre looked at the screen and gasped.  
  
Quatre: Heero? Heero is marrying Miara? Well, this is a suprize!  
  
Duo: no…look…at…Miara…  
  
Quatre: *looks at the woman* *gasp* it's…she's…YOU!  
  
Duo: mh hm…  
  
Quatre: but how can that be? That's impossible! Unless she's your relative…like a sister!  
  
Duo: cool! I have a sister!!! *starts jumping around like crazy*  
  
Quatre: Duo, you don't know if she's your sister, so please, calm down. You can come to the wedding if you want to meet her, though.  
  
Duo: YES YES YES!!! OF COURSE I WANT TO MEET HER!!!  
  
Quatre: all right then. But you have to find something to wear…  
  
Duo: that's not good…  
  
Trowa: what's with all the screaming?  
  
Quatre: I think Duo just found a lost relative…it's ether that, or we are all losing our minds.  
  
Trowa: uh…ok. We have to get ready, Quatre, the ceremony is at 3.  
  
Quatre: *quietly* yea…  
  
Trowa: is something wrong?  
  
Quatre: no, nothing, koi, nothing is wrong. Let's get ready.  
  
____________________________________The Wedding_________________________  
  
Duo: WOW!!! THIS IS SO HUGE!!!!!!!!  
  
Quatre: yes, it's a very big chapel, eh?  
  
Trowa: Quiet! They'll be here any second!  
  
Duo: there they are!!!  
  
As Miara and Heero come in, everyone stops talking. The ceremony went on. The rings have been put on, and Heero kissed the now Miara Heero Yui.  
  
After the ceremony, Duo comes up to the couple.  
  
Heero: DUO!!!  
  
Duo: hey, man, I missed ya! I see you got yourself a nice one (for a change)  
  
Then they both saw that Miara was staring at Duo.  
  
Duo: aren't we alike?  
  
Miara: "……"  
  
Duo: uh…hello?  
  
Miara: holy crap!!! Who the hell are you?  
  
Duo: that is what I want to find out…I think that we are related…  
  
Miara: you think?  
  
Duo: who are your parents?  
  
Miara: I don't know, I was found when I was very little by a billionaire in L2. I never knew my parents…  
  
Duo: I never knew my parents too!!! COOL!!! That means that we could actually be brother and sister!!! AWSOME!!!  
  
Miara: I suppose that's true!  
  
Duo: sweet!  
  
Miara: just one thing…  
  
Duo: hu?  
  
Miara: what's your name?  
  
Duo: *falls over* Duo Maxwell…  
  
Miara: cool (  
  
Heero: um…excuse me, but don't we have to eat someday?  
  
Duo: EAT? I WANT TO EAT!!!  
  
Miara: ME TOO!!!  
  
Heero: *smirk* never fails…  
  
________________________________Afternoon 5pm__________________________  
  
Everyone were sitting in the chapel having fun.  
  
Duo: Wufei! What are YOU doing here?  
  
Wufei: well…uh…eh…  
  
Duo: *hug* that's ok, you don't have to explain anything. I know I can be a pain in the ass. Oh, guess what! I got a sister!!! Her name is Miara!!! She's just like me!  
  
Wufei: ANOTHER MAXWELL!!!! NOOOOO!!!  
  
Duo: haha. Very funny. Come on, I'll introduce you to her!  
  
And Duo dragged Wufei into the huge mob of people.  
  
________________________________Evening 8pm____________________________  
  
Trowa and Quatre were standing on the balcony of their little house looking at the moon. Suddenly, Trowa broke their embrace and turned to Quatre.  
  
Trowa: Quatre, there is something I want to ask you…  
  
Quatre: I'm ok, really!  
  
Trowa: no, it's not that…  
  
Quatre: then what is it?  
  
Trowa: *taking a little black box out of his pocket* Quatre, will you marry me?  
  
Quatre: 0o0  
  
Trowa: *waiting*  
  
Quatre: *eyes watering* of course I will, Trowa!!!  
  
Trowa opened a little box with a beautiful engagement ring in it and put it on Quatre's finger. Then, they sealed their engagement with a kiss.  
  
___________________________________The End_____________________________  
  
My first real normal finished fic!!!!!! YAY!!!!!! I can't believe it! I know at the very end Quatre is playing a "girl" but hey, he kid of is…uh…never mind. Review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


End file.
